The Honest Gift
by SunGoddess1
Summary: What is this? Jack Sparrow is BUYING a gift instead of stealing! What has the world come to? Okay guys hate to tell you this but it is slash.


The Honest Gift

  
  


This fic does contain slash so if you don't enjoy slash, kindly click on the back button. Thank you.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


Captain Jack Sparrow swayed his way through the busy town of Nassau. He was on a mission to find a certain little jewelry shop. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't remember exactly where it was, and it was getting cold out. Cursing quietly to himself, Jack wondered why the heck he was doing this anyways. "It's not like the little whelp is expecting it or anything" "No Jack, no, you set out to do this and do it you will." Jack was so intent on arguing with himself that he walked right passed the little shop he was looking for. Luckily he noticed it before he got too far away and swirled around, fingers dancing in his own little dance.

  
  


A bell on the door jangled as Jack pranced in smiling, he had found it. He swished to the counter and dinged the little bell to bring the owner down. 

  
  


"Hello good sir . . . Jack?" the shop owner asked incredulously, "Is that you?"

  
  


Jack nodded his head firmly *Who else would it be*

  
  


"Well I . . . Well you damned scallywag. How have you been?" The man asked pulling the pirate into a firm hug. 

  
  


" Easy on the goods man. I have been lovely" Jack said with a theatrical swish of his fingers "You?"

  
  


"Oh I have been fine, so what brings you to this part of the world?"

  
  


"What do you mean what am I doing here? Can't Ol' Jack come visit an old friend for no reason?"

  
  


"Ha ha Jack I seem to remember you saying you would never visit an honest mans shop again?"

  
  


"Yes well uh that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Jack said looking everywhere but at the shopkeepers face."Im looking for a neckless."

  
  


"This must be quite a neckless if you are choosing to get it honestly Jack." The little man said amused "Now which of these beauties are you looking for?" He asked walking over to the glass showcase 

  
  


"Well actually Im hoping you have something wonderful to show me. I am in the market for something that is shall we say, not pilfered Jack said tilting his head

  
  


"Not pilfered?" The man said in shock "Well you must have changed Jack, I never thought I would see the day when Captain Jack Sparrow actually wanted something that wasn't stolen."

  
  


"SHHH" Jack said in alarm "Be silent will you, I don't want anyone to know." He ordered looking uneasy

  
  


The shopkeeper looked at Jack in surprise, "Okay Jacky Boy, um do you have any idea of what you want?"

  
  


"Not girly." Jack said firmly "Ill know it when I see it."

  
  


"So am I correct in thinking that the receiver of this gift is not a woman."

  
  


"You could say that."

  
  


Jack Sparrow looked at rows and rows of necklaces, discarding each one. "Ugly, ugly, really ugly, boring, hideous, Hey what is this?" 

  
  


Jack whistled appreciatively 

  
  


It was a gold neckless with a giant emerald and two curved swords around it. It was truly breathtaking.

  
  


"Ill take it." Jack said satisfied

  
  


"Fine but Jack, before I sell you anything, you are going to sit down and share with me the story of why you want something clean. Savvy?" The little man said tilting his head in the same manner as Jack

  
  


Jack groaned

  
  
  
  
  
  


Two hours later, Jack left the little store happy as a lark, and very much poorer. He set off toward the Black Pearl beaming (which is a very scary thing to see). He just knew Will would love it. He climbed onto the deck, and went to find the younger man. 

  
  


Will was in the captain's cabin, with his back to the door, cleaning the crew's rusty swords. Jack silently snuck up behind him, before wrapping his arms around the blacksmith's body, scaring the heebie jeebies out of him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to always pay attention to what's going around you?" 

  
  


"Jack" Will gasped "Don't bloody do that, you are going to kill me one of these days!!!"

  
  


Jack laughed lightheartedly before spinning the blacksmith around to face him. "Here." He said handing Will the box with the neckless. 

  
  


"What is it?" Will asked confused

  
  


"Open it and see." Jack said mysteriously

  
  


Will slowly opened the small box and gasped. "Jack its beauti . . . Jack." He said warily "I have already told you, I won't accept anything that is stolen. No matter how wonderful." Will looked longingly at the gold neckless before trying to hand it back to Jack.

  
  


Jack laughed out loud "Whelp, do you think I would even try to hand something off to you that I had stolen. Especially on your birthday."

  
  


Will looked unconvinced.

  
  


Jack smiled again "I knew you wouldn't believe it, I hardly believe it myself. So I brought you this." This time Jack handed Will a makeshift envelope.

  
  


"What is this?" Will asked confused

  
  


"It's the receipt, with the price cut off of course." Jack grinned "But if you look, it clearly says one emerald neckless. Im not lying to you boy, well not this time."

  
  


"Jack." Will said breathlessly "I don't know what to say."

  
  


"A thank you would be nice." Jack said still laughing

  
  


Suddenly Jack had a mouthful of the young blacksmith. "mmmnn Thank you." Will said finally "I love it."

  
  


"Mm it?" Jack asked smirking a bit

  
  


"You." Will quickly amended before capturing the captain's lips once more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Whew!!! I did it! I wrote a Jack/Will. Im so proud of myself!! LOL Well please tell me how I did, Im really not sure if you will like it so please take the time to tell me!!! THANKS A BUNCH!!!!!

  
  
  
  


Thank you everyone for reading. YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!


End file.
